High School Troubles
by gwendolineB
Summary: Liz is a seventeen years old student in her penultimate year at high school and has problems with a certain teacher. I included some familiar names in this story, but also made some up. I don't own The Blacklist, rated T. AU. Rated M in ch. 5!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**This is my first High School fanfic :) Liz is 17 years old and in her penultimate year at school. She has troubles with a certain teacher :) I included a few familiar names in this story but also made some names up.**

**Read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Liz and her best friend Laura sat in their English class and listened to a classmate who read his homework out loud. Suddenly, Liz heard her name.

"Elizabeth, are you listening? I asked you to read out the essay you had to write for today. Do you mind paying attention or are you too busy daydreaming?" the teacher, Mr. Reddington, asked her firmly. She stared at his lips and let herself get carried away by his voice.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Sir. I was...distracted."

"Well then, will you share your essay with the class now?"

Liz was nervous, she had forgotten writing the essay.

"Uh...Sir...I forgot that we had homework. I didn't do it."

"What was that? You didn't do it?" he asked in his usual low voice.

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry. I'll hand it in tomorrow."

"This is the third time you didn't do your homework this month. There will be a note in the class register."

"Yes, Sir."

"If you don't hand it in by tomorrow, I will have to talk to your father, Elizabeth. Am I clear?"

"Of course, Sir." she whispered and couldn't hold his gaze anymore.

Mr. Reddington stepped away from Liz's and Laura's table, both girls stared at his ass.

"Did anyone else forget their homework?"

A few people raised their hands, obviously intimidated by the way he had scolded Liz. Most of them liked her and were sorry to see her embarrassment. In fact, Mr. Reddington was a good teacher, strict but fair...and good looking. He taught English literature and Sports. This year, the main focus was swimming. English classes were Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays, Sports was only Mondays.

Later, Liz and Laura met their classmate Aram and Laura's boyfriend Donald for lunch. Donald was a year older than the others and was waiting for them with his other friends at the table they usually had lunch at.

"Hey! How are you?" Don greeted them.

"Don't ask." Laura replied. "Liz just got embarrassed by Mr. Reddington in front of the whole class because she forgot her homework."

"Yeah, it was really intimidating." Aram added.

"Oh my...that happened to me once. I always do the English homework first since then." Don said.

"I can't understand why he always has to tell people off in front of everybody else!" Liz burst out. "My week is already screwed and it's only Monday! And worst of all, I have to face him again this afternoon in Sports, damn it!"

xxxxx

The swimming lesson wasn't as unpleasant as she had expected. Mr. Reddington always ignored what happened in the English class and concentrated only on what his students did in Sports.

"Well done, Elisabeth...Aram, that was good, maybe you can join the school's team."

"Thank you, Sir." Aram replied proudly.

xxxxx

Liz and Laura were neighbors, they went to school and home everyday together and knew each other since Elementary School.

"Liz? You...uh...you like Mr. Reddington, don't you?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I see the way you look at him."

"Oh, please. Every girl looks at him like I do. You, too by the way." she grinned.

"Yeah...did you see his eyelashes? Oh my..."

"And his ass..." Liz continued with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"This morning when he caught you not listening, you were fantasizing about him, right?" Laura bored her dark brown eyes into Liz's blue ones.

Liz stared back, she had hoped that nobody would notice, but Laura knew her.

"Alright. Yes. I...he's sexy. But don't you dare tell anybody!"

"I won't, I promise."

"Thanks." Liz sighed and grinned. It felt good to finally tell her about this.

"And Liz? Make sure to write that essay today. You don't want him to have a chat with Sam, do you?"

"Hell, no! I'll write it this evening and hand it in first thing in the morning."

"Good. I wouldn't wanna see you blush in front of all the others again."

"Me neither..."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Laura said as they stood in front of Sam's house.

Sam was Liz's adoptive father and kind of a second father to Laura, she even had a spare key for the house.

"Yeah, see you." Liz replied and hugged her best friend, like always, they were like sisters.

xxxxx

After having done the homework for the other subjects, Liz finally wrote the two essays. She sat down at the kitchen table and started writing. She was almost done with the second one when she heard Sam's voice behind her.

"Hey, butterball, what are you doing? Two essays? What kind of teacher is this? Do you think I should go see him someday? This seems to be way too much homework, English literature isn't the only subject at school."

"No! You don't have to see him, everything's fine!" she replied hectically.

Sam looked at her suspiciously, he could read her like a book.

"What's going on, butterball? Tell me, you know I can't be angry with you."

She knew he was right. He was a cool dad, never angry, only a bit over-protective when it came to boys. Her first boyfriend, Tom, had turned out to be a cheating bastard. He used to be one of Don's friends, that was how they got to know each other. They had been a couple for two years, but in the end, he was just an ass who had tried to have two girlfriends at the same time. She broke up with Tom three months ago after she told him she had seen him with another girl and then he had hit her. She had told him to go to hell, the last thing she had heard of him was that he flunked out of school because of drug dealing. Well...you never really know people. Finally, she decided to answer Sam.

"Um...Dad, I'm writing two essays because I forgot the last one and Mr. Reddington said I had to do both for tomorrow."

"Hm, then hurry up, it's almost midnight."

xxxxx

The next day, Liz went to the staffroom to hand in her homework.

"Thank you, Elisabeth. You will read out what you had to write for today out loud later."

"Yes, Sir." she said and went to the maths class, a blush heating up her cheeks.

She arrived at the classroom just in time before their old and very humorless teacher, Mrs. Fowler, could make a remark about her being late. She sat down between Laura and Aram. He was the one who listened while Laura and her talked about men.

"He's only thirty, that's not sooo old."

"Yeah, but you're 17."

"I know how old I am. I was just saying that the age difference isn't that big."

"God, I can't believe you have a crush on a teacher, Liz!"

"Who has a crush on a teacher?!" Aram asked curiously.

"Nobody." the girls replied simultaneously and avoided eye contact to each other so that they didn't burst out in laughter. Aram didn't look convinced.

During the lunch break, Liz and Laura tried to understand the maths stuff they had to study for the next exam.

"Aram? Could you explain that to us, please? We don't understand it and you're the maths genius..."

"Sure, it's pretty easy actually. Maybe you would have understood it if you hadn't been distracted by discussing who has a crush on a teacher." he grinned.

xxxxx

Friday after school, Liz and Laura went home, they would have a sleepover at Liz's, because Sam was visiting an old friend so they were home alone for three days. Don wasn't in the best mood because today, two years ago, his ex Audrey had died in a car crash. He still missed her, which caused trouble in his relationship with Laura sometimes.

Sam had told Liz they were old enough to take care of themselves and that he trusted them not to set the house on fire. Laura got her overnight bag quickly and they started their girls-weekend.

Now they were sitting on the couch in the living room, eating potato chips, drinking self made cocktails with too much vodka and were watching 'Pretty Woman' for the hundredths time. Meanwhile, they talked about their favorite teacher.

"Liz, I'm telling you, it's a bad idea to have a crush on Mr. Reddington."

"Why is that?"

Both of them were already a little tipsy and were in danger of falling asleep on the couch.

"Because he's a teacher and you're his student!"

"I can fantasize about him as much as I want, and I'm sure I'm not the only girl in class!"

Laura grinned viciously. "Did you notice the way Alice looked at him this morning when he scolded her for not listening? Oh my, she looked equally scared and turned on..."

"Yeah, I noticed...I was almost jealous."

"Jealous? What's that supposed to mean?"

"If I tell you...don't laugh!"

"Uh, ok."

"Sometimes I consider to forget my homework on purpose."

"Excuse me? Why"

"I like it when he tells me off..." Liz said very quietly.

Laura stared at her. "You like it? Oh my...well, in fact, that's not really surprising. Last Monday, after that 'I forgot the essay' incident, you looked kinda...pleased, you know?"

"Hmhm. I feel like talking about him made me feel like I'm drunk."

"That's not him, that's the vodka we put in our drinks, we better sleep now, it's 5 am..."

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction,**

**The way Red behaves as a teacher is inspired by a teacher someone described to me (I'm not saying her name but she knows that I mean her :) ) Also inspired by 'Secretary'...**

**It gets a little smutty, but not much, still rated T. **

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Saturday, Liz and Laura had their first real hangover, they were glad Sam wasn't at home. They got up around 1 pm.

"My mom told me to drink coffee with lemon juice when you have a headache." Laura said, massaging her temples and walking to the coffee machine.

"Seriously? I don't believe that..."

"Get up and look for a lemon, Liz. I know it won't taste that good, but we should try it. You don't wanna appear like you still have a hangover in class on Monday, do you?"

Liz hadn't thought about that, no, she definitely wanted to seem fresh and awake on Monday, especially during the English lesson. She got up.

"Here, fresh pressed lemon juice."

They tasted it and almost spit everything on the floor. Coffee with lemon juice surely was disgusting, not to mention the fact that they didn't really like coffee yet. Nevertheless, both of them drank a whole cup, then burst out in laughter and promised each other not to drink neither coffee nor alcohol in the near future.

They spent the rest of the weekend with going to the cinema, talking about Mr. Reddington (of course) and on Sunday evening, before Sam came back, even doing the homework for Monday.

xxxxx

However, Monday morning, they were still a little tired from their first hangover. When they sat down at their table in the back row with Aram in the row before them, they hoped neither of them had to say or do anything in today's lesson. They were successful with being inconspicuous all week, it was almost boring. Liz managed to stare at Mr. Reddington and fantasize about him in class without being caught.

Until Friday.

Liz and Laura had an animated discussion while the rest of the class actually did the task Mr. Reddington gave them. They were already done with the task because they were sloppy and had better things to do than concentrating on school. After a while, they realized that it was awfully silent in the room. They stopped talking, but it was too late, they had been caught. They looked up and saw Mr. Reddington leaning against his desk, looking insanely sexy with a hint of controlled rage in his eyes. He was always a little overdressed for a young teacher: a suit with expensive looking shoes, Liz wouldn't have been surprised if he wore a hat and a vest in his freetime. Today, his jacket was placed over a chair next to the window and his sleeves were rolled up, a single button of his white shirt was undone. He walked to their desk slowly, it was obvious that they were in trouble. He was the kind of teacher who liked embarrassing his students to teach them manners.

He placed his palms on the desk and looked down to them arrogantly.

"Well, well, well. Did you two really think I wouldn't notice that you were talking all the time instead of concentrating on the lesson? Hmm?"

They didn't answer, unable to look away from his green eyes.

"I asked you a question."

"I'm sorry." said Laura, seemingly more scared than Liz, who whispered "Me, too."

"And what the hell is that?" he picked their exercise books up and skimmed through the task they had just done. "This is sloppy, you'll have to do that again". He took his red pencil out of his trouser pocket and crossed out what they had written.

The two girls looked at each other, unable to breath. Liz felt hot anger boil up inside of her, he couldn't do this. Suddenly, she had to grin.

"What's so funny, Elizabeth?" he hissed and came closer, his palms still resting on the desk.

"Nothing, Sir." she answered, trying to hold his dangerous gaze, but leaned her chair back a little until it came in contact with the wall. She bit her lip and blushed, there was a familiar heat between her legs when he looked at her like this, but she tried to suppress it.

He raised an eyebrow. "Ok, then. Elizabeth, Laura, you go write it again later."

The sound of the bell that was supposed to end the lesson cut the deadly silence in the room. However, none of the pupils dared to stand up. They all knew his favorite sentence before he dismissed the class. 'I end the lesson, not the bell.'

Mr. Reddington went back to his desk, grabbed his jacket and dismissed the class. "No homework, except for these two. Have a nice day."

xxxxx

"I swear, I will never talk again during English classes, Liz. Never ever."

"Good idea. Did you see Aram's face after we left the room?"

"Yeah, he looked like he was about to say 'I told you so', but also sorry for us...Wait until I told Don about today..."

"How is he, by the way?" Liz asked.

"You mean because of Audrey? He's fine, at least he pretends to be. I'm going home now...and I hope my parents don't see these two red crossed out pages in my exercise book...I wish I had your Dad, Liz. I'm staying with Don 'till Sunday, see you."

"See you."

Liz opened the door and found Sam cooking dinner. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, butterball. How was school?"

"Um...like always."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right. Something happened, I can tell by your voice. Met a guy?"

"What?!"

"Butterball, you need a new boyfriend. This Tom wasn't good for you, you need a boy who cares."

"Uhh...thanks for your advice. I know, but...I'm too busy right now."

"There are more important things in life than school. Just get a degree that's good enough for the police academy."

Liz wanted to become a cop, although she had always felt that little criminal in her. She could pick locks since she was a child, had already broken into the outdoor swimming pool in town a few years ago with some friends, even had stolen a CD and various other small things. She had never been caught and was pretty good by now, but still wanted to become a cop, an FBI agent, in fact. She had the feeling that Sam knew about her crimes, but he had never said a word about it. She knew why Laura didn't like being with her parents and would have preferred Sam as her Dad. Laura's parents were strict, old fashioned and insisted that she married Don one day. They had no idea that neither Don nor Laura had an intention of marrying, there were too many conflicts in their relationship and they were too young, anyway. Laura just didn't know how to tell her parents about this.

"I will get that degree, Dad. I promise."

"I know. Come on, dinner's ready. But there's one more thing: next time hide the empty vodka bottle, I found it behind the couch. I figure you two forgot to throw it away."

"Oh, damn...Sorry. Laura and I decided to never drink alcohol again, anyway." Liz replied and blushed. They had searched for that bottle everywhere...

"Did you try that coffee-lemon juice trick?" he asked, ignoring her discomfort and changing the subject.

"You heard about this, too? I didn't believe it...and it didn't work."

Sam grinned, there were so many lessons in life his girl had to learn.

"Never mind that now. Let's eat before it gets cold."

"Whew...thanks." she said.

xxxxx

That night, before she fell asleep, Liz thought about what had happened in today's English lesson. Mr. Reddington really was hot... She wondered if he had a girlfriend or a wife. If he did, she must be the luckiest woman on earth. She imagined his wife to be like her in ten years...maybe she could start an affair with him when she had graduated from school!

_...What an absurd idea, Liz!_ She heard Laura's voice in her head._ He's a teacher! Even when you're not in school anymore, he's still a teacher. And stop looking at him as if you wanted to fuck him! _

_I can look at him however I want! _Her own voice protested. _In one and a half year, we're done with school..._

The way he had talked to them and what he had done and said today was enough to continue as dirty fantasies for weeks. She closed her eyes and hoped she would dream of Mr. Reddington. It took her an eternity to fall asleep, everytime she had ended a fantasy of him, a new one popped up in her head. She forced her mind to sleep and to stop thinking, what she imagined was just amoral and inappropriate...Laura was right, she had to stop looking at him like this, let alone think of him...but she couldn't.

_She imagined herself in a school uniform with a short skirt and a blouse with a few undone buttons, just like Mr. Reddington's shirt. She was alone with him in her classroom for some reason, all the others were gone. She wanted to get out, but he blocked her from going further, using his body language against her consciously to make her go backwards until she stood with her back to the wall, trapped between him, the wall and a desk next to her. He placed his palms flat on the wall next to her head, making an escape impossible..._

_He wasn't touching her, but his predatory gaze pinned her to the wall. She was unable to think and to move, she held her breath and bit her lip, but didn't dare to break eye contact, she feared that if she did, something would happen. _

_Mr. Reddington licked over his lips and came closer, then put two fingers under her chin and cupped her jaw, his eyes exuded arrogance and authority...and...desire? Out of nowhere, the wooden stick that was used to show things on the board appeared. It lay on the desk in front of her, he took it away and held it in his hand._

"_Do you know why we are here today, Elizabeth?" he growled into her ear, sending shivers down her spine._

"_No, Sir."_

"_Then I will show you. You have detention, you've been a bad, naughty girl and now you are going to pay for it. Understood?"_

"_Yes, Sir." she whispered._

_He opened every single button of her blouse very slowly, tracing her bra with his fingers. Then, he spun her around._

"_Bend over the desk."_

_She obeyed, feeling something between fear and anticipation._

"_Pull up your skirt."_

"_What?"_

"_Pull up your skirt, Elizabeth."_

"_Um..."_

"_I said pull up your skirt."_

_Again, she obeyed, although she didn't like the thought of him standing behind her and telling her to do this._

"_Pull down your panties."_

"_No."_

"_Was that a 'no'?"_

"_Yes, it was." she said, trying to sound confident._

"_I am your teacher, you have to do what I say. Now pull down your panties or I'm doing it myself."_

Liz continued this fantasy and touched herself, then fell asleep.

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading! **

**How she continued her teacher-schoolgirl-fantasy is left to your own imagination...**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**I'm simply ignoring the fact that you're an adult at 21 in the USA and instead let Lizzie be an adult at 18. Aaaand: What Lizzie imagined at the end of the last chapter wasn't a dream, it was something she fantasized about BEFORE she fell asleep :)**

**This chapter describes (mostly) Red's point of view. Rated T/M.**

**Please read and review.**

**xxxxx**

Mr. Reddington knew that what he felt was wrong, so wrong. He was a teacher for God's sake!

Elizabeth Keen was a badly-behaved girl who didn't care about rules, about what was wrong or right, and her best friend Laura wasn't better. These two were sitting in the back row in his English class, chatting about something that definitely wasn't related to literature and miss behaving in every possible situation...

Fine, maybe he was a little too strict and mean, but there were only three things to do in his class: Doing homework, listening to him and behaving.

Three things Elizabeth Keen couldn't or didn't want to do.

He knew that she was raised by a single parent, a man who wasn't even her biological father. He had adopted her, but apparently his way of education didn't imply rules.

He also knew he sometimes should be more easy on his students, but his fiancee had left him a month ago, which made him more aggressive and angry than usual, and what was a better way for a teacher to vent his fury than to be overly strict to his students?

He was still wondering why exactly his fiancee had left him and if there was a way to get her back, but there was something else on his mind: Elizabeth.

The way she looked at him was...inappropriate. She shouldn't look at him like this, he was her teacher! Of course there were always girls who had a crush on their teachers if they were good looking and charming, but he tried to be the opposite of charming every single time she looked at him like this. Nevertheless, she seemed to like the way he treated her. He was meaner to her than to the other students, not much meaner, but a little. In fact, she seemed to provoke him into telling her off.

xxxxx A few months later:

Over the last few months, Elizabeth had miss behaved and forgotten her homework on purpose. It was Summer and she had started to wear short skirts and shorts everyday . Not so short it would make her look like a slut but definitely sexy. Mr. Reddington had of course noticed the way she dressed, the way she stared at him when she thought he didn't see it and the way she purposely pissed him off in class. He had a hard time treating her like the other students...

She obviously planned on pushing him over the edge one day, and in class, he had to watch out neither to be too strict with her nor to let too much pass. Sometimes he was conflicted whether he should throw her out or ignore her behavior. He had already talked to the other teachers, but all of them described Elizabeth as a kind, friendly student who never stepped out of line. She had turned 18 last week which meant that she was an adult, no longer a minor. Still, he was her teacher and would loose his job if he gave her what both of them wanted...but she was so god damn beautiful...another year and she would be finished with school. He had heard somewhere that she wanted to become a cop, which was quite sexy actually. At the police academy, they would dig through her life, and if they found out that she had had an affair with a teacher, she wouldn't get that job. He didn't want to destroy her future even before it had started, but he wanted _her, _damn it!

It was Monday morning, the English lesson was about to start in ten minutes, and today was one of the days where he didn't like his job. Usually, he loved being a teacher, he liked kids, he liked teaching people things and he liked English literature and sports. But today, he was already in a bad mood. He knew that if Elizabeth would provoke him today, he would make her regret it, even if it wouldn't be in a way that was appropriate for a teacher/student relationship.

She deserved a lesson, she needed someone who taught her manners, who taught her to behave and be a good girl.

xxxxx Flashback: Sunday night:

Liz lay in bed, thinking about Mr. Reddington, like always.

At first, which meant the first few weeks after he had become her teacher, she hadn't known why exactly she was attracted to him. He was intelligent, incredibly intelligent, but had a strange personality. Sometimes he was fun, sometimes he was annoying the class and sometimes he was just a cold, smug bastard. She had heard he even had had a few chats with the headmaster because of the way he taught. Sometimes he was so mean that he made the girls in the lower grades cry...and sometimes, he told amazing and funny stories about his life, for example how he ended up drunk in the desert one day. Whenever he smiled, his eyes smiled, as well, except when he used his body language to intimidate someone. For Liz, the dangerous glint in his eyes was the most sexy about him, even if he wasn't that sexy at first sight. There was just something about him that made her think about him all the time.

She had this dirty little fantasy in which she had detention, he made her bend over a desk with her skirt and her panties falling to the floor, then he either spanked or fucked her or both...she would never tell anybody about this. Not even Laura, she wouldn't understand her. Of course she knew that almost every girl at school had a crush on Mr. Reddigton, but the way she thought about him must be special.

Now, she got rid of her panties and her shirt, fantasized about the way she wanted him to punish her for her behavior and let two fingers explore the heat between her legs, rubbing up and down until she sighed into her pillow quietly. After a few moments of recovery, she let herself come again, which was always a tiny bit stronger than the first climax and made her sleep like a baby afterwards.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face, tomorrow she would hopefully push him over the edge.

xxxxx Monday:

Mr. Reddington entered the classroom, walking into something that looked like a birthday party of a couple of people who had escaped of a mental hospital. It was the week before the summer break, which always meant that 18 years old students behaved like pre-school childen.

He already suspected something was up when the door wasn't really closed but only leaned in the doorway. He kicked the door open instead of going through it immediately. A bucket of water fell down on the ground and if he hadn't waited before going through the door, his expensive suit would be wet right now. The class made a disappointed sound when they noticed that their prank hadn't worked. Nevertheless, they continued letting paperplanes fly through the classroom and chatting as if he wasn't there. Usually, they would never do this, he was a teacher with huge authority.

He slammed his bag onto the desk loudly and there was silence immediately.

"All of you are adults. Now stop behaving like children and open the book on page 241."

They stared at him in disbelief. The summer break started next week, none of the other teachers did anything important anymore, and Mr. Reddington usually told them stories about his life during this last week. What was wrong with him?

They did as he said and actually focused on English literature for almost 90 minutes, ten minutes before the lesson ended, Liz glanced to Laura and whispered:

"Like we would listen now...it's the last week." , fully aware that it was completely quiet in the room.

"Elizabeth, did you want to say something?"

"No."

"No, Sir." he corrected firmly.

"No, Sir." she grinned.

"Now, if you would be so kind and shut up, I would like to continue. May I?" he asked as if he needed her permission.

"Yes, please. You may do whatever you want, Sir."

The class stared at her.

Aram turned around, Laura shot her a warning gaze, Mr. Reddington froze , then looked up from his desk again. He approached her and when he bent down to her, Liz had trouble keeping herself from grabbing his tie and pull him down to her.

They held each other's gaze, she could tell he was close to yell at her. There was this well known dangerous glint in his eyes that signaled controlled rage.

Liz grinned at him challenging, as if she would intentionally provoke a fight. When he spoke, his voice was low and icy cold, his temper was running thin.

"Excuse me? What did you say? Don't push me, Elizabeth. It wouldn't do you any good. Even if this is the last week, you will behave, understood?"

She didn't answer.

""I asked you a question."

Still no answer.

"Just say yes." Laura hissed nervously.

"You be quiet." he scolded, making Laura blush and muttering an apology.

"So, Elizabeth? Did you understand me or do you need me to say it again?" he asked with fake concern.

"No, Sir. Understood." Liz replied self confidently, not showing the slightest hint of embarrassment. Then she finally pushed him over the edge.

"If you would be a more authoritarian teacher I might know how to behave, but since you're so easy on me, I really doubt your authority." she said calmly, but grinned shamelessly.

The way he looked at her made it clear that he would have slapped her if they were alone, but he had an amazing self control, so instead of slapping her across the face, he said deadly serious:

"The class is dismissed. You, Elizabeth, stay here. Detention, for the rest of the week. It doesn't matter if this is the last week before the summer break, or if it's hot outside and you'd prefer going swimming or shopping or going out or whatever you do in your freetime."

Before the rest of the class left the room, Liz begged Laura not to go home and wait nearby the school for her, in case someone would see her going home alone and ask her why she wasn't with her. Liz absolutely had no intention to tell Sam why she came home alone. Laura agreed, they would do anything for each other.

"This is what you've been waiting for since you've met him, isn't it? I'll be waiting at the park with Aram and Don. Good luck." Laura whispered to Liz and left.

xxxxx

The classroom was empty, they were alone, just like in her dreams and fantasies. Mr. Reddington walked towards her in a predatory manner. Slowly, God, so slowly, but she still felt relatively save behind her desk. She wasn't able to look away from his eyes, they seemed to pin her to the chair. Finally, she felt a blush heating up her cheeks, she was sure she had never felt so uncomfortable. She closed her eyes, bit her lower lip and stroked quickly over the scar on her wrist she had since she was a little girl.

"Look at me, Elizabeth...Look at me. Good girl. Get up."

She did as she was told, the reality was so much more scary and hot at the same time, she breathed slowly in and out, trying to calm herself down. When she had stood up, she stayed behind her desk, grabbing the edge of it as if she couldn't stay on her legs on her own. Mr. Reddington watched her discomfort with amusement, then licked over his lips. He had to make her quit that tick of stroking the scar, he had seen her doing it during exams and when he had told her off. He grinned at her smugly.

"Step around the table. Come on, there's no need to be so shy."

She was trapped between him and her desk. He went around it and put the chair aside, then pushed the desk towards the wall.

"Sit."

Liz obeyed, still stroking her scar and looking uneasy. She looked away when she couldn't hold his gaze anymore, and suddenly, she cursed herself for wearing this short, dark blue skirt...

Mr. Reddington brought a hand to her chin, made her look at him and cupped her jaw to make sure that she couldn't look away again. He put his other hand on her thigh, then between her knees and up again until he touched the hem of her skirt, playing with it for a few seconds before he spread her legs and stood between them, she didn't resist. Instead, she clenched her legs around him. He raised an eyebrow and watched her while she tried to hide her embarrassment. He knew it was wrong, she was his student, but nobody would ever know about what happened between them. She rested her palms on the desk behind her back, willing to let him do things to her that Tom never had done, because they had been so young back then. The hand that had cupped her jaw wandered to the back of her neck, teasing her sensitive skin softly. The other one rested on her left leg, caressing her sweaty inner thigh until she couldn't hold back a moan anymore.

He grinned when she moaned, the way she was ashamed after that was just too cute. But she needed a lesson, he reminded himself.

"So, _Lizzie_. You think I'm not authoritarian enough?"

**xxxxx**

**No real smut this time...but it will come! And sorry for the delay, the semester has started and I was busy...**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thanks sooo much for your feedback, I really appreciate it!**

**Dani 777 wanted me to put Liz more in control, but I'm not sure if I can do that because in this fic, we have a 'typical' (haha...) teacher/schoolgirl relationship, and maybe it would be weird if the schoolgirl was in control, but I'll try.**

**Warning: Almost rated M and a little bit of violence and language!**

**Read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously: (…) The hand that had cupped her jaw wandered to the back of her neck, teasing her sensitive skin softly. The other one rested on her left leg, caressing her sweaty inner thigh until she couldn't hold back a moan anymore.

He grinned when she moaned. The way she was ashamed after it was just too cute. But she needed a lesson, he reminded himself.

"So, _Lizzie._ You think I'm not authoritarian enough?"

xxxxx

She liked that he called her 'Lizzie', she was either 'Elizabeth' or 'Liz', but 'Lizzie' was special. However, she wanted him to believe that she didn't like it.

"How dare you calling me Lizzie? You have no right to invent stupid nicknames for me!"

"And you have no right to miss behave in my classes, Lizzie."

She wanted to stand up from the table, but she was still trapped with her back leaning against the wall and her legs spread on each side of him, there was no way out. Even if she would try to leave, she wouldn't have the slightest chance, anyway. He was much stronger than her and could press her against a wall easily. Nevertheless, she lifted her hips to get up. Much to her pleasure, he put both his hands on her hips and pushed her back down again, then grinned at her devilishly.

"No, you won't escape. I won't let you. I told you earlier that you have detention every day after school for the rest of the week."

"And how long do you intend to keep me here, _Raymond_?" she asked innocently, using his first name to create closeness.

"You like being disrespectful, don't you? You think you can provoke me into reacting? Is that what you want? That I react to your bad behavior?"

"Yes, Raymond." Liz replied, she had decided to call him Raymond when he called her Lizzie.

"Good, because I will. And since you have asked so nicely: I'm keeping you here for two hours. Everyday including Friday when everyone else is already far away from school."

"But-" she began, raising her voice. It was unfair, he couldn't make her stay two hours longer on Friday, she already had plans with Laura...

He placed a finger on her lips. "No, Lizzie. No but."

She kept staring into his eyes and then did something she hadn't planned. She kissed his index finger that brushed against her lips, held his gaze and pressed her legs tighter against him, her hands still were flat on the desk behind her back.

He pulled his finger away, staring at her. He hadn't expected her to be like this. Fine, if she wanted him so badly, he would tease her until she wanted him even more and then give it to her on Friday. He let his hands slip under her skirt and spread her legs wider, then stroked over the juncture between her thighs and her sex, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Now don't move. Stay like you are and listen to me. You, my dear, are a naughty, disobedient minx, and if I wouldn't be a kind person I would even say you're a bitch."

His amazing voice couldn't distract her from the anger she was feeling, he wasn't allowed to call her a bitch. Sure, there were some boys at school who called her that, too, but she didn't want Mr. Reddington to say it, so she slapped him. Hard. Left and right.

Within a split second, he had pulled her closer to him, held her wrists in his left hand and shocked her by slapping her across the face himself.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

Liz whimpered a reply.

"Then better don't do it again."

"Hmhm..." she whimpered and nodded. She really hadn't expected him to slap her, she felt like her cheek was on fire and a few tears of pain rolled down her face. He had slapped her with full force, she was sure he had never hit a woman before, he wasn't the type for that, but deep down, she knew she had deserved it.

"I take it you have learned your first lesson."

"Hm?"

"Don't hit me or I hit you back. It's rude to hit people, Lizzie. Don't do it again. Not ever. Am I clear?"

"Yeah...you are. Sorry."

He leaned closer to her. "What was that?"

"I said I am sorry."

"Good girl. Now stop crying and lean back, I'm going to let go of your wrists now, but I want you to keep your hands behind you back, ok?"

"Yes, Raymond."

He let go and continued paying attention to her inner thighs under her skirt, his fingers always an inch too close to the heat between her legs. Suddenly, he brushed his thumb over her clit through her panties. She inhaled sharply, she wasn't prepared for him to do this, although she had fantasized about this for months.

"Oh, Lizzie...are you so wet already?" he purred her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

The pain of the slap was almost forgotten, she pressed herself against his hand between her legs, but he pulled away.

"What are you doing? I thought you would...you know." she asked, her voice sounded unsure and suddenly kind of shy.

"Not yet, Lizzie." he grinned, suddenly stepping away from her thighs.

She needed a moment to realize that she was now sitting in front of Mr. Reddington with her hands behind her back, leaning against the wall, her skirt up and her legs spread, a slight wetness visible on her panties. She clenched her legs together hastily and looked aside.

He chuckled. "Now, let's come back to my authority. Get up."

She obeyed without hesitation.

"Good girl. Go towards the wall next to the blackboard. Put your palms on the wall and rest your forehead against it, too. Good, you've learned the next lesson."

"What is that?"

"Obedience." he said calmly and picked up the wooden stick that was lying in the corner next to her.

Liz felt panic, fear, anticipation and arousal, that was exactly what she wanted. That was why she had pushed him over the edge today and pissed him off in class all the time.

"I guess you know what's coming, don't you?"

"Ye..um..yes, I think so."

"Your clothes will stay on because it's the first time today, but I want you to try not to scream, understood?"

"Got it. How many times?" she asked, already breathless, although he hadn't done anything yet.

"For now only ten. We will start with only a few strokes, but you will have to bear ten more each day."

Liz nodded, she couldn't believe she was allowing a teacher to spank her...well, he wouldn't be doing it with his hand today, but she was sure that this stick would hurt much more, although she had no idea how painful it would be if he did it with his hand...God, she was thinking too much.

"So, Lizzie, brace yourself and keep quiet. Now."

The first blow was already excruciating. She had no idea how she should be able to bear more...

"Ah!"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet? Shut your mouth and bear the rest without making a sound." Then he gave her six more strokes. "Let me tell you something. I'm sorry that it apparently hurts so much that you have to cry, but now, I want you to promise me something."

"What?" she whispered, her eyes were closed and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Promise to never_ ever _miss behave in my class again. Not during this last week and not in the next year. You may look at me like you do now, but you won't behave like you did over the last months."

"Yes, Sir." Liz whimpered. She thought that 'Sir' was more appropriate right now than 'Raymond'...

"Good girl."

Mr. Reddington gave her the last few blows, Liz was a panting, whimpering mess by now, but she was proud on herself, she had made him done what she had been fantasizing about for months.

"Well done. Turn around."

She did what he said and looked at him, wiping away the tears.

"Go home, Lizzie." he ordered firmly.

She didn't move, she was still exhausted from her lesson.

"I said go."

"See you tomorrow." she whispered, slightly ashamed about what just had happened.

He grinned. "Go."

She left to the restroom, cleaned her face and reapplied her make up, staring at her reflection in the mirror, then went to the park where she would meet her friends. She had no idea what to tell them.

xxxxx

Mr. Reddington asked himself if what he had done had been too much. Too violent, too painful, too much innuendo, too much of everything...God, dammit, what the hell had he done? He should have told her not to talk about this to anyone...but she wouldn't do it, anyway. No girl who had a crush on her teacher would tell people what he had just done. She wouldn't tell her friends about this, would she? Most likely not...right? He shouldn't have slapped her. No, definitely not. On the other hand, she really had deserved a lesson, even if that meant he had to hurt her. Well, what he had done to her just now had certainly been painful for her, but he knew she was that kind of girl who liked this. God, why the hell did he always meet women who were a little...weird?

But, most importantly: how should he treat her tomorrow in class and what should he do with her during detention? He knew she wanted him as badly as he wanted her, but this shouldn't happen. He was her teacher, he couldn't sleep with her...if someone heard about this...

_Better go home and change into something else, you're going out tonight to drink a beer with your friends. Try to find a woman in your age._ He told himself.

xxxxx

Liz met Laura, Don and Aram in the park. She had decided to tell them they had just talked and forgot the time because she had started crying...yeah, that sounded like a good story.

"Hey Liz! Finally! How did it go?" asked Laura.

"Um, we had a chat."

"For two hours?"

"Well, yeah. We talked about...things. It got a little embarrassing and I had to cry...don't tell anybody about this, please." she addressed all of them.

"We won't." Laura answered for her and the boys. "Let's go shopping, you look like hell."

"Well, thank you." Liz grinned. "Shopping sounds good. I'll call Sam and tell him I'm gonna be late."

"Uh...I already did before your detention started."

Liz raised an eyebrow. "What did you tell him? He shouldn't know about this!"

"God, Liz, I didn't tell him you had detention! I said we would go shopping and that you come home at eight."

"Thanks...come on, guys. You're coming with us!"

"Do we have to? I don't like shopping..." Donald complained, but Aram disagreed.

"No, that's fine. We could go to that new video games shop!"

"Ok..."

"Let's go then."

xxxxx later at home:

Sam wasn't Liz's father, but he cared for her like she was his own, and over the last few months, his little girl had changed. He didn't know what it was, and she didn't tell him. Well, she didn't have to tell him, she was 18 years old, but he still wanted to know what was going on. He suspected it had something to do with a boy. Maybe she had found someone who was better than Tom. God, this guy had been terrible...But there was also something wrong with her now, nevertheless, he decided not to confront her yet.

Liz came home from her shopping trip and put a huge plastic bag on the table.

"Hey, butterball. How was your day?"

"Great, actually. School was a bit boring, but I have three new t-shirts, a pair of shoes and a new skirt now!" _Yes, distract him from school..._

"Tell me about school."

_Oh God, no. he knows that something's up..._ "What about it? It's the last week, so everything is pretty boring...Ah, before I forget to tell you: I'll be home late all week. Laura and I will go out everyday until Friday, and then we'll go camping on the weekend."

"And do her parents know about that, too?"

"Um...I don't know. Maybe." _Fuck. What the hell am I doing? Now I have to organize a camping trip..._

Ok, butterball. Do you want us to cook dinner or do you prefer take out?"

_Thank God..._"Let's cook something."

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thanks for your reviews, I know that Red was a bit harsh to Liz last chapter, sorry for that :)**

**This chapter is finally rated M for adult situations and language!**

**Read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Tuesday, Liz was nervous before she entered the classroom. She had no idea what would happen and had decided not to say a word unless she had to. She wouldn't look at Mr. Reddington, wouldn't look at Laura or Aram during the lesson, wouldn't look out of the window and would simply be as inconspicuous as possible. She sat down and as the lesson went on, she heard people whispering behind her back. The others were wondering what had happened yesterday that Liz behaved so differently than usually. She tried not to hear them, but it was impossible not to.

"What do you think he did with her yesterday? She looks so different..."

"Yeah...she doesn't even look at him."

"And did you notice how he behaves? He ignores her completely..."

"If you ask me, he fucked her."

"What? No way!"

"I'm just saying...the way she looked at him throughout the year was obvious."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he wants her, too. Do you really think he gave her detention to fuck her? And by the way...you do remember that he's a teacher?!"

"Oh come on, that happens all the time. I saw something like that on TV lately. The teacher was suspended when it came out."

"I don't want him suspended, I like him!"

"You only like him because you have a crush on him, too."

"No, I don't!"

"Admit it, you want him to fuck you, too!"

"Wait, wait, wait. We don't have any proof that they are fucking. But did you see how red her cheek is? I think he slapped her."

"Nooo, I don't believe that. He's not the type for that."

"You think? We don't know that."

"And we also don't know if they are...you know."

Suddenly, Laura turned to the group of people who discussed what Mr. Reddington and Liz had done yesterday.

"Shut the fuck up, all of you!"

"You're only defending her because she's your best friend!"

"Hey! What's going on back there? Be quiet! There's no reason to talk!" Mr. Reddington said.

Ten minutes later, the bell rang and they were allowed to leave. Liz waited until everyone else had left, turned back to her desk and sat down on it.

"They already suspect something. I heard them whispering all the time during class, they think you...fucked me. What are we gonna do now?" she asked him.

"Nothing. We ignore the rumors and continue your detention week. Then, next year, we will act like nothing had happened. That might be...difficult, but we can't continue this after we're finished with your punishment. I want you to behave yourself next year, clear?"

She nodded.

"Good. What we do during your detention will never come out unless you tell anybody about it. You haven't, have you?"

"I haven't. I swear. But what if these idiots just go around and tell lies? What if they go to the headmaster and say what they think we are doing?"

"They won't. And even if they do, nobody will believe them."

"Ok...I hope you're right."

"I am. But...what I wanted to say was...I am truly sorry for slapping you yesterday, Lizzie. I didn't mean that." he told her honestly, looking into her eyes and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"It's fine...it doesn't matter anymore, Raymond." she whispered.

"Good. Now we can continue your lesson."

Uh, oh...his tone had changed. She knew it would get serious now. He walked her towards the wall without touching her at first, she obeyed his moves and noticed at some point that she was standing with her back pressed to the wall. He was standing close to her, very close, she could feel the words brush against her skin when he spoke.

"I'm proud of you. You have behaved today and haven't told anybody about what happened between us yesterday, not even your friends."

"Why would I tell them? This is something I wouldn't tell _anybody_! Besides, they keep asking what happened, but I lie to them. I don't wanna lie to my friends, but I do because I want this to be a secret. I hope _you _didn't tell anybody." she provoked him.

He brought his hands to her wrists and pressed his body against hers; she wasn't able to move. His mouth was so close to hers that she could have kissed him if she just had been able to move forwards one single inch.

"Are you seriously asking me this? Asking me if I told anyone that I have feelings for one of my students?"

"Feelings? You...you have...feelings for me?"

"Yes."

"Me, too. "

"I know. But we shouldn't talk about this, let alone act on these feelings. And as I said, you get your punishment and after that, we act like nothing had happened. Now keep your arms where they are and don't move."

She let him unbutton her blouse and caress her upper body before he grabbed her wrists again, leaving her turned on and not satisfied. Again, he was so close to her that she couldn't stand it anymore. His lips almost brushed against hers when he bored his eyes into hers.

"Kiss me." Liz demanded, her voice was shaking.

Mr. Reddington grinned devilishly. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

She nodded, so aroused that she pressed her hips against him, which only caused him to push her further to the wall and hurt her wrists. She bit her lower lip, unsure if he would kiss her or if he would make fun of her. Suddenly, she closed her eyes, she couldn't hold his intense, predatory gaze anymore and blushed. She was sure he didn't want to kiss her and would just humiliate her by pinning her to the wall and watching her squirm with embarrassment. Then, all of a sudden, she felt him press his lips on hers firmly, then he let his tongue run over her lips, begging for entrance. At first, she was too shocked to respond, so he pushed his tongue into her mouth without waiting for her permission. She deepened the kiss. It was slow and sensual at first, even romantic; a torturous slow and hot dance of two lovers, which then became a fight for dominance. Liz knew that she didn't have a chance to take over, but she tried, anyway. When they couldn't breath anymore, they broke the kiss.

"You really think you can take control over me?" Mr. Reddington panted, holding her wrists in one hand over her head and stroking with his thumb over the cheek he had slapped yesterday.

Liz grinned a little ashamed and looked aside, but he forced her to look at him with two fingers under her chin, then kissed her again. This time more needy, demanding, dominant. She lost herself in the kiss, letting him take control over it willingly and moaned into his mouth when he stroked the side of her neck teasingly. They pressed their bodies against each other and it almost felt as if his tongue was making love to hers. He broke the kiss and she stared at him, completely taken aback by the way he had kissed her. What would it be like to sleep with him when even a simple kiss made her feel like she was the center of his universe?

He loosened his grip on her wrists and circled her waist, then spun her around and bent her over the desk, holding her down with his hand on the back of her head. She rubbed her thighs together, the ache between her legs was unbearable. Nevertheless, she struggled against his grip, trying to straighten up.

"No, no, no. Stay down. You need your next discipline lesson. Be quiet, don't resist, put your palms on the table and let it happen. Am I clear, Lizzie?"

"Yes, you are." she whispered. Her right cheek was resting on the desk and her hips were brushing against the edge of it, while Mr. Reddington kept his hand on her head.

She gasped when he pulled her skirt up without warning and played with the waistband of her panties.

"Please, don't do this!"

"I won't fuck you, Lizzie."

"That's not what I was talking about...I meant...don't spank me with my panties down..."

He chuckled and squeezed her ass through her panties. "No, Lizzie. I won't let you tell me what to do. You deserve to be disciplined and I will do this with or without your permission."

"Come on, I said please!" she begged.

"And I said no." he said firmly and pulled her panties down to her upper thighs.

Liz braced herself for pain that was as terrible as yesterday, but when the first stroke landed on her ass, it was surprisingly pleasurable. She hissed and pressed her legs together, but managed not to scream.

"Well done, you have learned to be quiet. Now focus, this will get much more unpleasant."

He was right, the smacks got harder and harder, but it wasn't as unpleasant as he had said. He always rested his hand on her butt for a few seconds after he slapped it. Liz was almost disappointed when he was finished with the twenty strokes she had to bear and kind of looked forward to the thirty ones for tomorrow. He pulled her panties up and her skirt down again, but let her rest on the table for a while to calm down. A few minutes later, he stood behind her with his hands on her hips, stroking her lower belly under her shirt.

"Now straighten yourself up and go home."

She stood up and turned to him, still feeling a little confused because of the kisses earlier. When she turned around, Mr. Reddington gave her an affectionate look that she hadn't expected from him,

"You shouldn't go home with your blouse unbuttoned. Let me help you."

He buttoned up her blouse and grinned at her when she looked up to him dreamily. She pressed a short kiss on his lips and turned to go when he grabbed her upper arm quite roughly.

"Don't fall in love with me. Lizzie."

Then she left.

xxxxx

Wednesday after class, she met Mr. Reddington again. When she met his gaze, he immediately pinned her to the wall and gave her a punishing kiss.

He knew he shouldn't, but he ripped her clothes of until she was standing in front of him only in her underwear. Liz didn't care that he was her teacher, they had gone way too far before, anyway, now she was ready. She wanted to undress completely, but he stopped her.

"No. I'll do it." he ordered with a vicious gleam in his eyes. He undressed her slowly, carefully, affectionate, then dragged her to a desk and pushed her backwards gently, so that she lay with her back on it. He stripped down quickly, but it still looked sexy. He caressed her legs, pressing wet kisses on her inner thighs and stroking her breasts, playing with her nipples. She had to be careful not to moan loudly...

"Want me to teach you how to do a good foreplay?" he whispered against her thigh.

Liz clenched her legs around his head and grabbed the edge of the desk.

"Teach me."

Mr. Reddington let his tongue wander from her ankles to her hips slowly, then kissed her sides and caressed her breasts with his fingertips before licking over them, while his thumb played with her clit, careful not to hurt her. Although he wanted to make this as pleasurable for her as possible, he knew they didn't really have time, so he rubbed over her clit fast and hard, but at the same time not painful for her, pushing her towards an orgasm quickly and then thrust into her while she was still having the first climax.

His thrusts got faster and deeper, so she pushed her hips against him and he cupped her ass with his hands to steady her a bit. Both of them came very quickly.

God, this was more than Liz had ever hoped for! She wished that Thursday and Friday would end like this, too.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now, Lizzie? Lying on the desk like this? So...exposed, vulnerable, exhausted and sweating?"

Liz looked at him for a long while. Why did he tell her yesterday not to fall in love with him and then today said such sweet, caring words to her? She tried not to think and got dressed again, then sat down on the desk.

"Don't I get my spanking punishment today?" she asked like an innocent, little girl and stroked absently over her scar.

He watched her for some time before he answered. "No, not today. You'll get fifty on Friday. You've been a naughty girl who hasn't stopped me from making love to her. Come here, Lizzie."

She approached him, unsure what to expect. He once again kissed her, but she felt that he already regretted what had happened just now.

"See you tomorrow, Lizzie. Behave yourself."

xxxxx

Thursday and Friday, they made love on the desk in the classroom again, and it just got better and better. Friday, just before the summer holidays started, she knew it would be the last time she would get his attention the way she wanted. She had fallen in love with him and tried everything not to be, but hoped that they could see each other after she had graduated from school.

When they had made love one last time and he had kept his promise of giving her fifty strokes on her ass, she turned around, still in a lot of pain from her lesson.

"Raymond?"

"Yes?"

"So...um, this was it? You want me to act as if nothing had happened and just be a normal student next year?"

"Sadly, yes. Please understand that we can't do this anymore. As much as I enjoyed this...detention week, we need to stop it. Just...be a good girl next year and don't tempt me to punish you again, understood?" he smiled and stroked her cheek.

Liz nodded, then, all of a sudden, started crying into his shirt.

"Shh, Lizzie. Don't cry. I can't change this, we have to act normally. Please."

"Ok, see you after the holidays. Raymond, please, kiss me one last time."

He did and they put all their sadness and emotions into the kiss, they didn't want to let go of each other, but they had to. Liz looked back to him one time and then left.

xxxxx Flashback: Tuesday:

"Are you fucking kidding me? A camping trip? I HATE camping! You do remember that, don't you?!" Laura burst out during their way to school.

"Please, Laura. I need you to do that. Sam won't stop asking what's wrong with me all week. He suspects something is wrong because I told him that I'm staying at school very long, especially because it's the last week. I need a break from his questions and-"

"And what? Now I have to go camping with you in the middle of nowhere for two and a half days? Seriously?"

"Yes. Please. Come on, you're my best friend, I'd do the same for you!"

"What am I gonna tell Don? We wanted to spend the weekend at his home, he just found a small apartment!"

"What more can I say! Please! I'll explain it to Don if you want me to!"

"Fine...you mind telling me what really happened yesterday?"

"No!" she answered a little too quickly.

Laura looked at her curiously. "No? Come on, tell me! I'll make you a deal: you tell me what happened and I'll go on that damn camping trip with you."

"It's not that easy. I can't tell you. Just...trust me with this. I'll tell you after we're finished with school."

"You're not sleeping with him, right?"

"No, I'm not."

Laura sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but: fine, I won't ask again and I will go camping with you. But it's your fault if a Grizzly Bear eats us."

Liz smiled, Laura was the best. She would tell her what had happened between her and Mr. Reddington right after they had graduated. Damn it...that meant not telling her anything for a year...

xxxxx Friday:

Liz and Laura went home to Sam and packed their bags. He came home ten minutes after them and prepared a quick lunch for them. After they had eaten, they wanted to leave immediately.

"Wait, not so fast. There is something I need to ask you."

"Uum, what?" Liz's voice betrayed her, she didn't sound as confident as she had wanted to.

"What's the real deal? Why have you come home so late everyday and why the hell haven't you told me anything about school lately?"

"What exactly does 'lately' mean?"

"Oh...the past six months, butterball."

Liz glanced at Laura, who seemed a little uncomfortable. "I'd better leave you alone now. See you outside."

"No, you can stay, Laura. Sit down again. So? I miss my little girl. What happened to you, Elizabeth?"

Oh, no...he never called her Elizabeth...

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Look, I'm worried about you. I checked your timetable for school and today, I followed you."

"You did what?! I thought you were working when I'm at school!"

"Usually, I am, but I took a day off. I noticed everyone was long gone and you were still inside, at least you weren't with your friends. I waited in the car and two hours later, you left. You were crying and five minutes later, a teacher left, although every other teacher was long gone, as well. Explain."

Usually, Sam was never angry with Liz or made her talk about things she clearly didn't want to talk about, but this time, he felt like he had to.

"Uh..."

"I also noticed you drew some hearts in your English exercise book. Then I remembered that day a few months ago when you told me about that teacher of yours...so, Elizabeth, I'm asking you:

Are you sleeping with your teacher?"

**xxxxx**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thank you so, so much for your reviews, and special thanks to Frosty Fingers, who took the time to read through all the chapters at once and even posted a review to every single one of them :)**

**This is a transition chapter, which describes Liz's situation after Sam's question. **

**Read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously: (…) So, Elizabeth, I'm asking you: are you sleeping with your teacher?"

xxxxx

Liz knew she had to tell the truth, Sam always knew when she was lying. She wanted to lie to protect Mr. Reddington and his job and...in fact she wanted to protect herself. She had dreamed of becoming an FBI agent since she had been a little girl, but if they did a background check on her and found out about Mr. Reddington and her, she could forget a career as a cop.

The way Sam looked at her made her squirm, she knew that look. He had looked at her like that when she had gotten her first 'F' in a maths exam; when she had confessed to him that she had had a chat with the headmaster; when she had come home in the middle of the night and was totally high on marijuana; and when her class teacher had called him to say that she had cut school for a week...

She looked down to the table and didn't say anything for a long while, she could feel Sam getting angry with her...and Laura getting impatient, she had known that Liz was sleeping with Mr. Reddington.

"Elizabeth. Yes or no? Are you sleeping with him?"

"N...No, I'm not."

"Then why can't you look at me?"

"Daddy, listen...I'm not slee-"

"Do you know how I know that you're lying?" Sam cut her off, raising his voice a little. "You never call me 'Daddy', you're stroking your scar and you can't look at me. Just tell me."

"Yes, I...I was, but...not anymore." Liz answered hesitantly, stared down to the kitchen table and then closed her eyes.

Laura squeezed her hand lightly and together they rubbed over the scar on Liz's wrist. She really didn't want to have this conversation, now was one of the moments when she wished she had a mother, this definitely wasn't something she wanted to discuss with Sam. However, she was glad Laura was there with her.

"Elizabeth, I'm trying not to be angry with you normally, but you're really giving me a hard time. What the hell were you thinking?!"

Liz sighed. "Do I really have to answer?"

Sam watched her for a few seconds. "You know what? Not to this question...I'll try to ask something...uh...less uncomfortable. How old is he?"

"31." she whispered.

"Hm. At least not older...Were you sleeping with him all year or just...you know...a few times?"

When she didn't answer, he took her hand, but she pulled away.

"Butterball, I know it's hard, but I need to know if you did this voluntarily or if he...forced you. So, how many times?"

"Three times. Wednesday, Thursday and today. And...he didn't force me. Are you done with the interrogation? I wanna leave." she said a little louder, obviously uneasy.

"No, we're not done. What did you mean with 'not anymore' ?"

"We agreed on...acting as if nothing had happened after the summer break, because of, you know, his job."

"That son of a bitch..." Laura said, shaking her head a few times.

"He's right, it's better that way. And if you two won't tell anybody about this, it will never come out, ok? It's important for my career, too. I don't want the FBI to find out about this when they do a background check." Liz argued.

"You're defending him?" Sam asked. "In my opinion it would be better if I would tell the headmaster about this. Are you sure you're the first student he had sex with? There are many teachers who like...you know...young girls."

"Dad! I'm 18! I'm an adult!"

"Apparently not. I'll go to the headmaster."

"No! Please don't!"

"Tell me, what will happen when you see him again next year? You think you can just act as if nothing had happened? I doubt that."

"Please, Dad! I can handle this! He's right."

"Why are you defending him so much?"

Liz didn't answer and looked aside, then looked back to Laura, who had stopped holding her hand, because she had realized something.

"Oh my God, Liz. You fell in love with him."

Liz nodded, suddenly crying. "Hmhm...I did." she sobbed.

Laura put an arm around her shoulder and stroked over her arm. When Liz had calmed down again, Sam asked:

"What's his name, by the way? I wanna know the name of that bastard..."

"He's not a bastard, Dad! He's great! I mean...he's a good teacher and I'm sure the others would like to keep him. I don't want him gone."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "His name."

"Raymond Reddington."

"Strange name. I don't like this guy...Elizabeth, I'm sorry, but I have to go to the headmaster."

"Please, I'll do anything. Just don't tell anybody. I don't want him fired, I promise, I can handle this...situation. Please, Daddy."

Sam looked at his adoptive daughter for a long while before answering. "Fine. I won't tell anybody, but if I find out that you continue meeting him, I will go to the headmaster. Deal?"

"Yeah...and...thank you." Liz replied, her voice almost more quiet than a whisper.

Laura felt that they needed to end this conversation and that Liz quickly had to get away to talk to her in private.

"Sam? May we go now? I mean...to our trip?"

Sam glared at Laura, a hint of anger in his eyes. "Do you seriously expect me to let her go on a damn camping trip after what just happened? No, you won't go. I know I actually have no right to tell you what to do, Laura, but I want you to go home to your parents."

"But...Dad! Come on!"

"No, butterball. You're lucky I don't get your teacher fired, so don't argue with me."

"I'm sorry, Liz. I'll call you." Laura replied and hugged Liz before she left.

"You don't like camping, anyway. Spend your weekend with Don, you don't have to call me, we can talk later."

"Yes, much later, I guess." said Sam. "You won't leave this house for a week, clear?"

"What? You can't do this, come on!" Liz protested.

"Look, butterball, I'm sorry. You're not used to me being like this, but you won't go out, you won't call Laura or anybody else and you won't spend time on the internet. Give me your phone."

Liz was flabbergasted, Sam had never been so strict to her during the fourteen years she had lived with him. "Say something!" She needed Laura to defend her, but she knew she would spend a week in the house without being allowed to do anything.

"Laura, please go." Sam said and she left.

When the door was closed, Liz got her phone out of her bag and handed it to Sam.

"Then what the hell can I do? You're mean!" she stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"I'm mean? I just promised you not to tell anybody about your affair with a teacher!"

"It wasn't an affair...it was just...you know." she trailed off.

"Yes. Now go to your room."

"And what should I do there without my friends and my phone?!" she almost yelled.

"I don't know. Read a book, think about certain things you've done...look on the bright side, you can still watch tv." he said in a firm tone she had only heard one or two times in her life.

"Dad, it's summer. There is _nothing_ on tv."

"Go to your room, Elizabeth."

xxxxx

Liz was furious, she hadn't expected Sam to lock her up in the house for a week...it wasn't like she had done something wrong...no, she had just fallen in love with someone who, unfortunately, was her teacher.

She lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

For hours...

...And days...

...Only leaving her room for breakfast, lunch, dinner and the bathroom, not talking to Sam and crying almost all day. She knew it was childish to refuse talking to him, and she could feel he was sorry for her, but she just wanted to be stubborn and childish right now. She stayed in her pyjamas all day and had started writing a diary. She couldn't wait to tell Laura more, but Sam would never allow her to meet her before the end of the week. It wasn't like him to be strict or even punish her with house arrest, he had never done such a thing before. Suddenly, she smiled. When she had come home high on marijuana that night a few years ago, he had let her sleep and they had 'the talk' the next day about trying drugs would belong to growing up, but that he didn't want her to do it again, nothing more. When she got her first 'F' in maths in sevenths grade, he had cheered her up and bought her ice cream, telling her that she would have deserved a 'D' and that her teacher was an idiot. When she had confessed that she had a chat with the headmaster about obeying to rules and when she had cut school for a week, he had told her that there were more important things in life than school, but if she wanted to become a cop, she had to go there...

Suddenly, Liz wasn't that angry anymore. Maybe...just maybe, she had deserved this.

She pushed that thought away quickly. Nope, she was still angry, it was unfair that Sam made her stay at home for seven days while Mr. Reddington surely didn't think of her anymore...

xxxxx

A week later, she was finally allowed to leave the house and see Laura to talk to her. They went to the park and talked for hours, because Liz had been silent for seven days and really needed someone whom she could tell her feelings. Five hours later, it was already dark and they went home. Laura had convinced Liz to talk to Sam again and would stay with her tonight.

They talked all night, although Liz had already told Laura everything that had happened.

"I just hope I can handle my feelings after the summer break when I see him again."

"You'll be fine. Were you serious when you told me you wanted to start an affair with him when we're finished with school? Because...he's 13 years older than you, you know that, right?!"

"Well, age is just a number...he's great, really. Trust me, any woman who slept with him will be disappointed by everyone else she'll have later. It was amazing..."

"Could you stop telling me how amazing, fantastic, incredible and whatever else it was? And I still can't believe you let him spank you...I wouldn't have taken you for someone who actually liked this...but that's your thing."

"Wait, are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Me? No, of course not, I have Don. I don't need a man who's 13 years older than me to play sick authority games with..."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I just don't want you to be sad all year when you have to see him three times a week. I already know you'll be staring at him again. And now, you really shouldn't behave like last year because you don't want him fired. If Sam finds out about this, Liz..."

"I know. And it won't happen. I'll do my homework, behave in class and after we've graduated from school, I might see him again someday. Don't worry, I won't cry everytime I see him, I'm not even sure if I have tears anymore, I cried all week. So don't you tell me how to react when I have to face him after the summer break."

"Oh, come on, Liz. I'm sorry, ok?"

Liz sighed. "Ok...good night."

xxxxx

On the first day after the holidays, Liz and Laura looked on their timetables to check which classes they had together.

"Oh, God, look. This afternoon, Wednesdays and Thursdays we have English literature and on Thursdays we have sports right after. We better arrive at the English lesson in time..."

They sat down in the back row, as usual, and waited for Mr. Reddington to enter the classroom. After the lesson, Liz thought that she had never seen someone who could be so cold and could hide his feelings so well...

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I know the end of this chapter was a bit disappointing in comparison to the last one...**

**There will be one or two more chapters.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction. **

**There are a few time jumps in this chapter! ...And a smut part :)**

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously: After the lesson, Liz thought that she had never met someone who was so cold and could hide his feelings so well as Mr. Reddington.

xxxxx

He had been like this for three months until the first incident happened.

Sam had asked Liz everyday how school had been, and when he was convinced that Liz had told the truth, he had stopped the interrogation. She had managed not to stare at Mr. Reddington too often and had tried not to think of him all the time, Laura was proud of her. Both Liz and Mr. Reddington seemed to be past their 'affair'.

One day, several unfortunate things happened at once.

Liz had seriously forgotten to do homework, this time not on purpose. She just hadn't thought of it because she had so much more on her mind. When Mr. Reddington found out about it, he just glared at her, but didn't say anything. She had assured Laura that it hadn't been on purpose and that it wasn't a try to get his attention.

After school, Liz, Laura, Don and Aram were hanging out in the park. Suddenly, they saw Mr. Reddington from the distance. With a woman. An amazingly beautiful woman. A brunette that looked about five years older than Liz...

He and his 'date' or whatever she was apparently didn't notice the group of students and continued going for a walk. Suddenly, Liz met his gaze from the distance. More or less voluntarily, she sent him a look that signaled pure hate and jealousy. He glanced back at her with a smug grin.

"Laura? I think I'm gonna go home. I'm not feeling so well."

"Yeah, right. If I interpreted that look correctly, you should immediately go home so that you don't burst out in tears in public. You shouldn't let Don and Aram ask awkward questions..." Laura whispered, then asked louder if Liz wanted her to come home with her.

"You don't have to."

Laura grinned at her. "That wasn't an answer to my question."

"Fine. Yes, I'd like you to come with me, but you don't have to."

Laura turned to them without another word to Liz. "Guys, Liz and I wanna go home, see you tomorrow!" She kissed Don good bye and left with Liz. The boys certainly hadn't noticed the glance Mr. Reddington had shot her, boys never noticed something like that...

"Did you see the way he looked at me? I can't believe he did that!"

"I know it's hard, but...try to forget what happened between you and him."

"Forget?! How could I ever forget that? I have no problem with him having a girlfriend, but...that look he gave me...and that damn smug grin. God, I hate that bitch."

"You don't know her. How can you hate her?"

"You really don't get it, do you? You have Don, he has that bitch and I have...nobody! Do you know that he told me he had feelings for me? I'm jealous! All I can think of is how he'll fuck her tonight and that he'll do with her everything he did with me on that desk..."

Laura sighed, Liz had just started to get over this whole thing and now they had seen Mr. Reddington with this woman...

"What shall I tell Sam?"

"Lie. If he asks you what happened today in school, tell him everything was as usual and don't mention what we saw in the park."

"I can't lie to him, you know that."

"Fine, then tell the truth, he can't be mad at you for being jealous."

xxxxx

Throughout the year, there had been many incidents that had tested Liz's and Mr. Reddigton's patience. The times when Liz had forgotten her homework, he had either glared at her or pulled her aside after class, telling her she shouldn't provoke him and behave. She had tried to assure him that she hadn't done this on purpose, but he hadn't believed her. The day after she had seen him with that woman was the worst day ever, because he had just ignored her in class and later gave her that damn smug grin again. She had run to the girl's restroom and cried...

xxxxx

Liz's last year at school was coming to an end, everyone already knew what they would do after they had graduated. Liz, of course, would go to the police academy, Laura would study psychology and Aram would study maths and computer science. Laura's boyfriend Don also wanted to become a cop, and because he was a year older than them, he had already been there and had told Liz how proud he was.

Liz had decided it would be best not to think about having an affair with Mr. Reddington, let alone think about him at all. She had gotten the final degree she had needed to join the police academy, everything was fine. Tomorrow would be the graduation party and then she would never see him again, she would find a new boyfriend, marry, maybe have one or two children, certainly have a dog and a nice house.

At the evening of the party, she had talked Sam into wearing a nice suit and she wore the dark red dress he had bought her. She walked in with Laura and immediately met Mr. Reddington's gaze as he was talking to another teacher. Her heart skipped a beat, he was wearing a tux. She wasn't really aware of it, but her jaw dropped.

"Liz, stop staring."

"But-"

"No, stop it. I know he looks fantastic. And although I have Don, I gotta admit that Mr. Reddington looks insanely sexy and amazing tonight. But please, Liz. Stop. Staring. At. Him."

Liz nodded and just closed her eyes instead of turning her head to another direction.

"So this is Mr. Reddington, butterball? Strange guy..." Sam's voice interrupted her thoughts.

xxxxx

Liz was just about to return to the party from the restroom, when she felt two warm, male hands wrap around her waist and drag her into a storeroom, then she heard how the door was locked. She knew the feeling of these warm hands, it was Mr. Reddington.

"Let me go!"

"No, Lizzie."

"I said let me go! You damn bastard, you have a girlfriend!"

"Not anymore."

"And then you thought you could just drag me into this...room and have your way with me? No! You can't make me do that!"

"Oh, Lizzie, I can make you do whatever I want." he growled into her ear.

She struggled against him, but he was already unzipping her dress. As it fell down to her ankles, she kicked off her shoes and stepped out of the dress, on the one hand, she wanted to punish him with rejecting him, but on the other, she had been waiting for him to loose control and just take her. This was exactly what she wanted. Rough, dirty, quick sex against the wall in a storeroom with Mr. Reddington.

He pinned her to the wall and ripped her bra of, then knelt down in front of her, hooked his thumbs into the sides of her panties and slid them down. He stood up again, wrapped her left thigh around his waist, held the ankle in a firm grip while he pinned her wrists to the wall above her head with the other hand, then kissed her passionately and demanding. He simply took what he wanted, and it turned Liz on to no end. It all happened very quickly, and suddenly she was pressed naked and defenseless against the wall by Mr. Reddington, who was still fully dressed. He let go of her hands and got rid of his trousers while Liz hastily undid the buttons of his white shirt. When she was done with his jacket and his shirt, he undressed completely and wrapped both her legs around his waist and thrust into her. She scratched her nails over his back and panted heavily into his ear, sweating and unable to think. Her back was rubbing against the cold stone wall and every thrust hurt because there had been no foreplay, she had only been half ready for him, but she enjoyed every second. He made her come so hard that she bit her lips and dug her nails into his shoulders to prevent herself from screaming, her climax was almost painful. She had no idea how he did it, but he made her orgasm last unusual long, much longer than the three times they had had sex before and certainly longer than when she touched herself. He let her come a second time and she bit into his shoulder lightly, not too much that he couldn't bear it, but still very painfully. He placed wet kisses along her jaw, down her neck and then licked over her nipples, teasing her with gentle bites. When they had shared their second climax (more or less quietly),they got dressed again and kissed one more time. Liz put her hands on his chest to have some distance between them, licked over her lips and brought her mouth to his ear.

"Good bye, Raymond." she whispered, pressed a quick peck on his lips, unlocked the door, looked back to him over her shoulder one time and left.

When he returned to the party, she was nowhere to be seen.

xxxxx

Several years later, Liz was a rookie FBI agent, 30 years old and in a relationship with someone called Alex. Sometimes, when Alex wasn't at home yet, she thought of Mr. Reddington and wondered what he was up to...well, he was still a teacher, but damn, he was 43 years old by now! She wanted herself to believe that she had Alex and didn't need anybody else, but deep down, she missed Mr. Reddington. The way he smelled, the way he talked, the way he laughed...even the way he liked to humiliate her...God, she missed him so badly, although the last time she had seen him was 12 years ago.

Tomorrow, she and Alex would meet Laura, Aram, his wife and Don for dinner. Laura and Don had broke up after Laura had graduated, but had stayed friends and three months ago, they had reunited as a couple. They would marry next year. Aram was married, too. He was working for Google now and although he was only 30, he was already in a leading position. He was married to Samar, a beautiful woman who worked in his department. They had two wonderful kids, whereas Liz 'only' had a boyfriend and a dog...

xxxxx

When the group arrived at the restaurant, Liz noticed someone sitting in the corner of the room. Someone she knew very well but didn't recognize at first sight...Then she saw him: Mr. Reddington with less hair but not less sexy, sitting at a table with a lady that was about Liz's age, laughing and having fun, drinking scotch and looking good, so, so, damn good.

"Hey, Laura. Look who's there."

"Where?"

"Over there! Don't you see him?"

"Oh, my goodness..."

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading!**

**The next chapter will be the epilogue.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thank you sooo much for all these nice reviews! This is my first story with 50 reviews...OMG :) **

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx Epilogue:**

Previously:

"Over there! Don't you see him?"

"Oh my goodness..."

xxxxx

Liz didn't know what to do, Mr. Reddington was sitting at the other side of the restaurant, and she was still crazy in love with him. The others noticed that Liz and Laura were staring in a particular direction and wondered why.

"What's so interesting over there?" asked Don.

"Let's see if you recognize him. Tell me who that red blonde haired guy at the table in the back is."

All of them looked, Don and Aram didn't even need a second to recognize him.

"Oh my God, it's Mr. Reddington!" said Aram.

Alex and Samar looked at the others quizically.

"Who the hell is that?"

"Um, Alex...it doesn't matter. This was long ago." Liz muttered. She didn't want her boyfriend to know about her affair with a teacher...

Laura glared at her. "Liz, come on. Tell them."

"Uh, fine. Mr. Reddington was our teacher 12 years ago. I...had a crush on him."

"Ok. So why is he still so important today? You four..." Alex looked at Liz, Laura, Aram and Don, "...could just go over to him and say hello."

"No! No, we will not say hello!" Liz replied quickly.

"Why? I think it's a good idea." Don argued.

Liz bored her eyes into Laura's, then whispered: "You never told him? All those years?"

"Not a word." Laura smiled.

"Told me what?"

Liz felt it was time to tell the truth. Laura was the only person, besides of Mr. Reddington and herself, who knew that they had had sex in the storeroom at the graduation party. This had been so many years ago, and Liz told herself that she didn't care about him anymore, so she could tell the others, too.

She cleared her throat. "I slept with him. Four times." she said straight out.

The others, except of Laura, stared at her.

"You did what? You slept with him? God...I knew it." said Aram, shaking his head a little, but smiling.

"Can we please not talk about this again? It happened and now it's over. I never saw him again after we left school." She told them and sipped at her glass of wine. This was when she met his gaze.

Mr. Reddington looked over to her, recognizing her immediately. He let his eyes wander over the group, noticing Alex and Samar, then looking back to her. Liz stared back and bit her lips, quickly glancing at the woman next to him.

Ten minutes later, she excused herself to the restroom, fully aware that everyone knew that she hoped Mr. Reddington would follow her, which he actually did.

xxxxx

"Elizabeth!"

"Raymond...good to see you."

"I see you have a...husband?"

"No! No, he's my boyfriend, but not my husband! But Laura and Don will marry next year and Aram is already married..."

"...To this beautiful lady who is sitting next to him?"

"Yeah. They have two kids. We all have different lives now and live in different cities, but we see each other once or twice a month. Who's the woman you were talking to?"

"Jealous?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

Damn, how she had missed him...

"God...I am not jealous. Just tell me."

"Her name is Maria, I met her during a trip with my class, she's a museum's guide."

"Hm, look...I'm sorry that I just disappeared all those years ago." Liz whispered.

"This thing between Maria and me isn't serious yet, we can still disappear together." he grinned and stroked over her hair, pulling it behind her ear.

"We can? ...I mean, no. I can't. I'm in a relationship with Alex. I can't just leave him for someone whom I last saw 12 years ago."

"Does it matter when we last saw each other? And I'm not just 'someone'."

She waited a long while before she answered. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too...Come here."

She took another step towards him and took his hands. The urge to kiss him became stronger and stronger, but she resisted.

"Look, I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"You can't just walk back into my life and tell me to end my relationship with Alex because of you."

No answer.

"Have you ever slept with a student except of me? Were there other 18 year old girls you screwed on a desk and told them you had feelings for them?"

"No."

Liz leaned against the sink in the woman's restroom, watching the other women washing their hands and looking at her and Mr. Reddington, who were chatting about their lives during the past 12 years. She told him about the FBI, that she was in the same task force as Don and how his and Laura's relationship ended after school, but that they had stayed friends until they came together as a couple. She told him how she had met Alex and confessed that she had told Laura and Sam that they had slept together the day he had told her not to say anything. Suddenly, Laura and Samar entered the restroom.

"What the hell, Liz? We're waiting for you! ...Oh, hello, Mr. Reddington, good to see you again."

"Our men are getting impatient, you can't stay here so long with him!"

"Samar, I know, but we had plenty to discuss. I'll be back in five minutes, ok?"

Laura and Samar left her alone with him, walking back to the table and told their men that nothing was going on there.

"Lizzie, think about what I said. I could change my workplace, there are schools all over the country. Tell me where exactly you live and I'll move there."

"Are you serious?" Liz couldn't believe it, he was willing to have a relationship with her...in all those years, he had missed her as much as she had missed him...

"Yes, I am."

"But...what should I tell Alex?"

"I don't know. Think about it and tell me when you've made a decision."

They exchanged phone numbers and went back to their tables.

xxxxx

A week later, Liz had made a decision. She had talked with Laura for hours on the phone in the evenings and had explained her situation to Alex. He had left her after she had told him everything. She had even called Sam, who was 65 by now. He had threatened to kill Mr. Reddington in case it wouldn't work out...

She dialed the number she had gotten a week ago, her heart was pounding and she sat down on the couch.

"Hello, Lizzie."

"Hi, can we talk? I made...my decision." she said hesitantly, wondering why on earth he thought he was allowed to call her that.

"It's 11 pm." he laughed.

"I had to work! So, um...can we meet on Saturday? It's my weekend off. I'd like to tell you face to face."

"You're right. Phones are so impersonal, but I guess your decision implies that you and Alex are no longer...you know, a couple?"

"No, we broke up."

"Hm, Saturday at 2?"

"Yes, sounds good."

"Tell me your address and I'll pick you up."

xxxxx Saturday:

Liz was standing in front of the closet and decided what to wear. She chose a black skinny jeans, black boots with a bit of a heel and her favorite red shirt, which had a low cut decollete.

The bell rang and she left the apartment she had shared with Alex.

"Hi, Lizzie, you look wonderful."

"You, too, Raymond." It still felt awkward to call him by his first name, it reminded her of these five days in her classroom all those years ago...

They had decided to spend the whole weekend together to get to know each other again, during lunch, they discussed what had happened in their lives since Liz had graduated. She told him about her FBI training in Quantico, how she had joined the task force, that she couldn't go into details about her job, but that it was actually very dangerous. He told her that he still liked being a teacher but that the kids became more difficult with their addiction to the media and their smartphones.

Liz grinned, he really was older than her.

"What's so funny?" he asked, grinning back at her.

"I just got a reminder that you're 13 years older than me."

"At school, you never cared about that. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just...I don't know. Now, I'm as old as you were when I had a crush on you and...well, this 'thing' between you and me happened."

"Weird, isn't it? But age is just a number."

She laughed. "That's exactly what I told Laura when I was 17 years old! Listen, if we try this... um...relationship...you have to promise me that you will leave Maria."

"I already have. You matter to me, Lizzie. I know it's quick, but I know it will work out. I can always find another school for teaching literature and sports."

xxxxx

Later that day, after dinner, the inevitable happened: they ended up in bed. When they were done, Liz lay in his arms, almost sleeping, completely exhausted from their first slow and gentle and then rough lovemaking.

"Finally in a bed, not on a desk or against a wall." she chuckled and turned her head to him.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for making love to you in a real bed, Lizzie." he said as he drew slow circles around her belly button.

They fell asleep, aware that they loved each other, but not yet ready to confess it.

xxxxx

Two years later, they were walking along the beach, holding hands and being happy. Suddenly, when the sun was just about to disappear behind the horizon, he got on his knees.

"Ray, what are you-?"

"Elizabeth, I love you. I love you now, I have loved you when you were 18 and I will love you when you're 70 years old. Will you marry me?" he asked and got a golden ring with a bright green diamond out of his pocket.

She stared at the ring and then at him for a while before she could think again.

"Yes! God, yes, I do!" she kept saying and let him put the ring on her finger, then he got up and kissed her, dragging her into the water with her clothes on and kissing her again and again.

**xxxxx**

_**The end.**_

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked the end!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**PS: I will upload my oneshot collections 'complicated life' and 'smutty oneshots' in the next few days!**


End file.
